Always in Your Side, Right?
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: Nijimura sudah tiada, namun sosoknya berubah menjadi hantu. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Tetsuya dan Chihiro, ia mungkin bisa mengenal Haizaki lebih jauh dari sebelumnya.
1. Chapter 1

Always in Your Side, Right?

.

.

.

Desclaimer : KnB bukan Milik Eqa, got it?

.

Summary : Nijimura sudah tiada, namun sosoknya berubah menjadi hantu. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Tetsuya dan Chihiro, ia mungkin bisa mengenal Haizaki lebih jauh dari sebelumnya.

Pairing : NijiHai, AkaKuro dan de-el-el~

Warning!

AU!SMA TEIKOU. Bayangkan Haizaki saat masih zaman Teikou! BL, OOC, TYPO yang bertebaran layaknya kecoak dimusim kawin (?) sibling!MayuKuro

p.s : mungkin tiap chapter pendek-pendek sesuai mood yang Eqa rasakan~

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Day : Zero

.

* * *

-Nijimura POV-

semua terjadi begitu saja bagaikan air yang mengalir.

Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, yang jelas aku dapat melihat ibuku, kedua adikku, teman-temanku, para adik kelasku dan anggota Kisedai menangis dihadapan fotoku.

Aku heran, ada apa sebenarnya?

Aku dapat melihat Kise dan Momoi menangis meraung-raung tepat didepan altar, ditemani Aomine yang mencoba menahan tangisannya. Diikuti Midorima dan Murasakibara yang mencoba mencari cara agar air mata mereka tidak turun dengan mengelus Lucky item atau menmbuka bungkus snack. Akashi hanya menundukkan wajahnya, sebelah tangannya mencengkram jas hitam yang ia kenakan sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegang tangan Kuroko dengan kuat. Kuroko? Ia hanya terdiam menatap kearahku berdiri. Apa dia bisa melihatku? Atau dia sedang memandangi sesuatu disampingku agar ia tidak merasakan kesedihan? Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tapi tidak mungkin 'kan ia bisa melihatku walau aku berdiri tepat disampingnya.

Diantara semua orang yang datang mengunjungi pemakamanku, hanya satu orang yang tidak datang.

Si Haizaki Shougo itu…

.

.

.

Acara pemakamanku sudah selesai, tubuhku sudah dikremasi secara layak. Oh jangan ingatkan aku bagaimana ceritanya melihat tubuhmu sendiri dikremasi tepat didepan matamu sendiri dan melihat tubuhmu yang sudah menjadi abu dikuburkan kedalam sebuah makam.

Kupikir, 'dia' tidak akan menampakkan batang hidungnya kemari.

Dan viola! ternyata, orang yang selama ini kutunggu-tunggu menunjukkan batang hidungnya!

Si Haizaki bodoh itu memakai stelan jas hitam yang dipakai secara asal. Aku berani bertaruh jika ia memang tidak berniat datang ke makamku.

Ia menggenggam seikat bunga sweet pea dengan pita abu-abu.

Dia terus memandangi batu nisanku selama satu jam lebih. Padahal semua orang sudah meninggalkan makamku. Kenapa wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih? Si Haizaki itu, terus saja berdiri tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Ah…

'Seandainya aku bisa menyentuhnya.' Batinku miris. Lihat saja tubuh ini bahkan sudah tidak dapat kau lihat. Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat memukulmu? Rasanya aku ingin tertawa sendiri.

'Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya.' Batinku lagi. Kulihat kearah langit yang tampak muram seakan menandakan akan turun hujan.

"cepatlah pergi. Sebentar lagi akan hujan" sahutku padanya, walaupun ia tidak mendengarnya.

Tapi terkadang ada untungnya juga aku menjadi seorang hantu…

Pertama, aku bisa mengawasinya setiap hari, tunggu! Aku tidak akan berpikiran mesum. Sebagai seorang senpai-nya, sudah sewajarnya kan?

Kedua, aku dapat bersama dengannya setiap saat. Sebenarnya sih, agar aku tidak mati bosan. E-eh, aku memang sudah mati'kan?

Ketiga, aku ingin mengetahui kehidupannya selama ini… aku ingin mengetahui semua hal tentang dia yang selama ini tidak aku kenal.

hari ini berlalu begitu saja...

.

.

.

-normal POV-

'satu hari berlalu begitu saja' batin Kuroko ketika ia melihat kalender di handpone-nya

Setelah acara pemakaman Nijimura, Kuroko segera kembali kerumahnya setelah ia diantar oleh Akashi dengan mobil pribadinya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun selain 'terima kash' dan 'sampai ketemu besok'

Setelah memasuki kamarnya, ia membuka buku jurnal harian yang berada di atas meja belajarnya dan menuliskan apa yang ia alami hari ini.

_Tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xxxx_

_Ini benar-benar hari yang membuat semua orang muram._

_Hari pemakaman Nijimura-senpai sungguh melelahkan, semua orang merasakan kehilangan yang mendalam termasuk aku dan Akashi-kun. Ya, bahkan Akashi-kun sudah menganggapnya sebagai seorang yang paling ia hormati._

_Tapi, saat pertangahan acara… aku melihat bayangan Nijimura-senpai yang tengah berdiri tepat disampingku. Aku lihat, ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi diurungkannya._

_Apakah ada yang ingin dia sampaikan? Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, ia seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu._

_Hanya satu orang yang kupikirkan setelah pemakaman Nijimura-senpai selesai._

'_apakah Haizaki-kun baik-baik saja?'_

.

.

.

TBC

Helooooo! ada kabar baru dari ekstrak kulit manggis (Haizaki : salah naskah!) Eqa kembali dengan Ide gaje bin ajaib lagi! Eqa lagi menggila dengan NijiHai! Oh yeeaaahh! *gila kumat*

Ada yang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Ripiu yaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Always in Your side, Right?

Desclaimer : KNB bukan punya Eqa!

Chapter 2

.

Day : One

.

.

Satu hari telah berlalu…

Tidak ada yang istimewa kali ini, yang kurasakan hanyalah rasa penasaran terhadap dua orang yang selama ini jarang kuperhatukan –mungkin-.

Pertama, Kuroko.

Ketika tim basket mengadakan latihan pagi, dia sering sekali melihat kearahku yang sedang berdiri di ujung lapangan. Aku terkadang menangkap jika ia sedang memperhatikanku, namun tak lama setelah itu, ia berusaha menghindari kontak mataku.

Jadi, ini alasan kenapa Kuroko sering bertingkah aneh.

Kedua, si brengsek Haizaki.

Mendribel basket di salah satu ring basket, ia tampak tidak focus dan terkesan melamun seorang diri. Ia bahkan tidak bergabung dengan anggota First string lain.

"HOOOIII Haizaki! Sedang apa kau disana? Cepat bergabung dengan Midorima dan Kise! Kita adakan 3 on 3." Aomine menyahuti dari kejauhan. Tampak ia, Kuroko dan Murasakibara sedang berkumpul menunggu Kise,Midorima dan Haizaki bersiap. Mengenyampingkan Akashi yang sedang bertindak sebagai seorang kapten yang mengawasi jalannya latihan.

Tidak mempedulikan teriakan Aomine, ia masih mendribel bolanya tanpa melangkahkan satu incipun dari tempannya berdiri. Bahkan untuk membalikkan badan untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengan sang ace Teiko pun tidak dilakukan olehnya

"Shougo cepat kemari atau kuanggap kau siap untuk mati" ancam Akashi yang menyadari panggilan Aomine pada Haizaki tidak direspon sama sekali.

Gerakan tangannya yang sedang ia gerakkan untuk mendribel sedikit melemah

"Haizakicchi? Kau kenapa-ssu?" Tanya Kise menghampiri sang empu sambil menepuk pundaknya

.

.

.

Tubuhnya bergetar sedikit, seakan mau oleng dari hadapan Kise.

"huh?" aku hanya menatap bingung, ikut menghampiri si brengsek tersebut. Jika saja aku masih hidup

Aku akan—

memukulnya—

Bruk!

"Haizakicchi!" teriak Kise panik kala melihat Haizaki ambruk didepannya. Secara otomatis membuat seluruh anggota berkumpul mengelilinginya

.

.

.

Pagi berlalu begitu saja… menurutku.

Hari sudah siang ketika Haizaki dibawa ke UKS sekolah oleh Murasakibara dan Midorima, setelah berbicara sedikit pada sang guru UKS –yang bername tag Mayuzumi Chihiro- mereka pergi begitu saja.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berdiri tepat disamping kasur Haizaki. Mataku sedikit beralih mengamati lekuk tubuh si brengsek ini.

Tubuhnya kurus, seperti orang yang makan makanan kurang gizi

Kulitnya bisa dibilang putih pucat…

Lekuk lehernya yang mulus tanpa luka… sungguh menggoda

"aku jadi ingin 'memakannya'" gumamku sendiri, walau sepertinya hal itu sangat imposible

"walaupun kau sudah menjadi hantu, ternyata kau masih memiliki rasa terhadapnya, huh? Nijimura-kun?" sahut seseorang yang duduk disebuah kursi sambil membaca catatan kesehatan milik Haizaki, "tak kusangka… kau semesum itu" ia berkata dengan nada sinisnya

_Blush!_

"M-Mayuzumi-sensei?!" rasa malu tak dapat terhindari, "k-kau mendengarnya?"

"bukan hanya mendengar, tapi juga melihat betapa mesumnya dirimu"

_Blush!_

"K-Kau bisa melihatku?!" teriakku panik, ternyata benar gossip tentang guru didepannya bahwa ia bisa melihat hantu.

"ternyata kau lebih bodoh dari si malaikat bernama Bakagami rupanya" Mayuzumi menghela nafas, "aku heran, kenapa Tetsuya mau memiliki kapten sepertimu?"

"kau mengejekku huh?" seruku tidak terima, tunggu! Malaikat?

"kau bilang, malaikat? Apa maksudmu?"

"itu—"

"MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO, TEMEEEE!" teriak seseorang dari arah jendela, sesosok pemuda dengan alis bercabang itu masuk melalui jendela, wajahnya tampak kesal, surai merah bergradasi kehitamannya sedikit bergoyang akibat angin yang berhembus disekitarnya, sepasang sayap putih dipunggungnya membuatku sedikit kagum.

"KAU SENGAJA MENYURUHKU MENGAWASI SI AHO MESUM ITU, HUH!? KAU TAK PUNYA HATI ATAU GIMANA?!" bentaknya sambil mengguncang tubuh sang guru dengan kuatnya. Sedangkan sang empu korban (?) hanya memasang wajah datar khasnya.

"kau berisik, Bakagami." Celetuk Mayuzumi, "kau akan membangunkan Haizaki."

"APA?!" kini sang malaikat (?) semakin geram dengan tingkah mahluk didepannya, "GARA-GARA KAU, AKU HAMPIR MENGALAMI PELECEHAN!"

Menyampingkan acara cekek-menyekek antara malaikat dengan guru UKS yang sangat tidak bermutu ini (?) Kuperhatikan pakaian yang ia kenakan… tunggu, bukankah itu seragam sma teikou? Dia murid di sini?

"Kau murid di sekolah ini?" tanyaku pada mahluk bersayap dihadapanku. Sebenarnya sih, aku kurang yakin jika ia bisa melihatku.

"dia bisa melihatmu kok. dan tenang saja, dia juga murid disini" Sahut pemuda bersurai baby-blue yang berdiri tepat dibelakang mayuzumi

"Gyaaaaa! Kuroko Temeee! Sejak kapan kau berada disana?"

"sejak Nijimura-senpai bergumam ingin 'memakan' Haizaki-kun, Kagami-kun."

_Krik_

_Krik_

_Krik_

Hening seketika…

Blush!

"WHAT?!" Kagam melepaskan Mayuzumi dengan syoknya.

"K-kauuuuu!" aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Terkutuklah mulut ini!

"sudahlah. Hentikan kebisingan kalian." Mayuzumi menatapku dengan serius, diikuti dengan Kuroko dan Kagami yang masih dalam mode bingungnya

"ini menyangkut eksitensimu di dunia ini, Nijimura Shuuzou" lanjutnya, "juga pemuda bernama Haizaki Shougo ini."

_Tanggal x1 bulan xxx tahun xxxx_

_Kini, Aku dapat berkomunikasi dengan Nijimura-senpai. Ah, aku juga melihat jika Aomine-kun hampir melakukan pelecehan kepada Kagami-kun. Haahh, terkadang aku tidak habis pikir jika onii-chan sengaja menyuruh Kagami-kun untuk mengawasi Aomine-kun. Apakah Momoi-san tidak cukup umtuk mengawasi Aomine-kun?_

_Kudoakan keselamatanmu, Kagami-kun. Ah, jika aku senggang, aku akan membeli foto-foto kemesraan mereka yang Momoi-san tawarkan padaku._

.

.

.

.

Tbc?

.

.

Omake

"nee… Aominecchi, kenapa senyum-senyum-ssu?" Tanya Kise pada Aomine ketika mereka sedang makan siang –minus Kuroko- bersama dengan Akashi di atap sekolah.

Semua anggota Kisedai memang merasa sedikit heran dengan kelakuan Ace mereka kali ini. Bayangkan saja, siapa yang tidak heran melihat preman pasar satu ini senyum-senyum aneh seperti habis melihat surga (?)

"Aku habis 'menggoda' malaikat seksi-ku" jawabnya dengan senyum yang terkesan coretmesumcoret

Biarkan Rumput yang bergoyang saja yang mampu menerjemahkan bahasa 'aneh' Aomine selain Akashi.

.

.

.

YEEEYYY! UPDATE! GOMEN TELAT! *capslock jebol* I luv u baby! Makasih semuanya yang dengan kebaikan kalian mau mendukung kegaje-an Eqa!

Balasan ripiu!

**Andrea Sky **: makasiihh kak! Iya nih, mama jaki ketularan Midorima kali? *Balik nanya*

**Shoujo Record **: Makasihh bangettt sarannyaaa! Eqa akan lebih berhati-hati dalam menggunakan kata 'ajaib' Eqa! Hidup NIJIHAI! Boleh saran lagi kaakk? *puppy eyes*

**Caramel JY : **papa Niji sengaja Eqa bikin mati biar mama jaki menderita hohohoho :v *tawa nista*

**Racoon-Ruff : **JANGAN DIPELUK KAK! NTAR ADA YANG CEMBURU! *lirik papa Niji*

**hayatekyoko-chan **: sip! Ini sudah lanjut!

.

Sip! Makasih juga buat yang follow dan favorit! Eqa karungi kalian semua!

e-eh salah! Eqa minta ripiu dan sarannya yaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Blush!

"WHAT?!" Kagami melepaskan Mayuzumi dengan memasang wajah syoknya.

"K-kauuuuu!" aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Terkutuklah mulut ini!

"sudahlah. Hentikan kebisingan kalian." Mayuzumi menatapku dengan serius, diikuti dengan Kuroko dan Kagami yang masih dalam mode bingungnya.

"ini menyangkut eksitensimu di dunia ini, Nijimura Shuuzou" lanjutnya, "juga pemuda bernama Haizaki Shougo ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Always in your side, right?**

**Disclaimer : KNB bukan milik Eqa.**

**Summary !**

**Nijimura sudah tiada, namun kini ia berubah menjadi sesosok hantu. Dengan bantuan Tetsuya dan Chihiro, Nijimura akan mencoba mengungkapkan misteri kematiannya!**

**Genre : Romance, Mystery, Fantasy, Supernatural, little bit humor gagal**

**Warning!**

**OOC,YAOI, AU, TYPO EVERYWHERE, Sibling!MayuKuro, Angel!Kagami, Ghost!Nijimura. dan keanehan lainnya!**

**Pairing! (untuk chappy ini)**

**NijiHai! AoKaga! Akakuro!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter III**

**Day : one part 2**

* * *

**.**

Suasana kembali hening, Mayuzumi duduk di kursi guru UKS yang kebetulan terletak tak jauh darinya, sambil membakar sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya secara perlahan lalu kembali menatapku. Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi, Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin kuungkapkan didalam pikiranku, lebih tepatnya sih aku ingin menyangkal semua yang kulihat saat ini

"eksitensiku? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku setengah bingung, menatap Mayuzumi yang tengah serius. Sekilas tadi, aku dapat melihat Kuroko yang langsung tersadar akan maksud darinya "apakah eksitensiku ini berhubungan dengan keadaan si brengsek ini?"

"tepat sekali." Jawab singkat Mayuzumi, lalu menatap Kuroko sekilas "Tetsuya, bisa kau jelaskan padanya?"

"baik Nii-chan." Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatapku " Nijimura-senpai, apa kau masih ingat saat-saat terakhir kau masih hidup?" Tanya Kuroko membuka penjelasannya. Aku masih terdiam mencoba mengingat-ngingat saat-saat terakhirku saat itu, namun hasilnya nihil. Aku tidak ingat sama sekali.

'_**Karena yang terakhir kali kuingat adalah tangisan dari si brengsek itu sendiri. Sebelumnya? Setelahnya? Tidak, bukan itu yang dimaksud kuroko.'**_

"kuanggap jawabannya adalah tidak." Kuroko kini melirik Haizaki yang masih tertidur dikasur UKS, membuat alisku sedikit mengkerut bingung. "Haizaki-kun lah orang terakhir yang bersamamu sebelum kau mati. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak merelakanmu pergi dari dunia ini. Karenanya, membuat jiwa dan kesadaranmu terjebak dalam dunia ini tanpa tujuan sama sekali."

"Akibatnya, Jika kau terus berada disini, ada kemungkinan kau tidak akan mengalami sirklus reinkarnasi seperti jiwa manusia pada umumnya. Sayup-sayup namun pasti, dan secara perlahan akan lenyap begitu saja." Jelas Mayuzumi menutup pembicaraan, "kau paham?"

"itu—"

"Arrrkkk! GUE GAK NGERTI LO PADA NGOMONG APA?! YANG JELAS, LO MESTI TANGGUNG JAWAB MAYUZUMI-SAN!" sang malaikat,memotong perkataanku dan kini mengganti topik pembicaraan dengan kembali mencekik Mayuzumi dengan tidak elitnya .

"Kagami-kun, tenanglah." Kuroko mencoba menenangkan Kagami dengan caranya. Well, jika kulihat dengan teliti, sepertinya wajah Kuroko sedikit merah? Apa dia sakit?

"jadi namanya Kagami, huh?" aku kembali menatap Kagami dari atas kebawah, kuakui malaikat satu ini mirip seperti preman pasar. Ah, mungkin masih lebih baik daripada si brengsek yang tengah terkapar di atas kasur itu ataupun seorang ganguro yang hobi membaca majalah nista.

"apa ini pertama kalinya kau melihat malaikat?" Tanya Kuroko memastikan

Aku menaikkan bahuku sedikit "ya, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat malaikat."

Mayuzumi kembali melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kagami dari lehernya,"dia memang malaikat, hanya saja, dia sangat ceroboh untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai malaikat."

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN GUE CEROBOH,HUH?!"

"Tapi kau memang ceroboh, Kagami-kun…" Kuroko menatap datar sang malaikat, bermaksud untuk membela sang kakak, walau tersirat akan nada mengejek.

* * *

_**-flashback-**_

* * *

"_jadi… aku harus membimbing tiga ratus nyawa tak berdosa ini menuju tempat reinkarnasi, huh?" sahut Kagami sambil melihat catatannya yang berupa buku kecil bersampul putih. Kebetulan sekali saat ini, Kagami mendapat tugas perdananya untuk mengantarkan ratusan nyawa tak berdosa menuju surga, "Yosh! Baiklah akan kulakukan yang terbaik!"_

_Tangannya ia lebarkan keatas, mencoba memunculkan sebuah pintu gerbang rengkarnasi sebelum para jiwa manusia tersebut dapat kembali terlahir kembali dengan sosok tubuh yang baru._

_Rencana awalnya, ia akan memunculkan sebuah gerbang putih yang sangat besar, dengan ornament-ornamen emas yang tidak dapat dibayangkan yang sebelumnya sudah diajarkan oleh para malaikat senior._

_._

_._

_._

_Rencananya sih demikian…_

_._

_._

_._

_Hanya saja…_

_._

_._

_Yang dia munculkan bukan sesuatu yang ia rencanakan…_

_._

_._

_._

"_kenapa gerbangnya reot ya?" gumamnya dengan watados khas miliknya. Kini dapat terlihat dengan jelas, sebuah gerbang reot dengan aura hitam yang mencuat begitu kuat dan diselimuti teriakkan pilu dari penghuni didalam sana serta tengkorak-tengkorak gosong yang menghiasi gerbang tersebut. Entah Kagami yang terlalu cuek, atau memang ia terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan dua gerbang yang jelas-jelas berbanding terbalik itudan membiarkan para jiwa tak berdosa masuk kedalamnya._

"_semoga hidup kalian lebih baik yaaa!" ia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada tiga ratus jiwa tak berdosa menuju neraka_

_**Kesimpulan yang dapat kita ambil : jangan pernah tertipu dengan wujud gerbang yang jelas-jelas berbeda 180 derajad. Jika terjadi demikian, segeralah pergi kedokter mata terdekat untuk memeriksakan mata anda.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**-End Flashback**__-_

* * *

_._

"akibat ulahnya, Malaikat senior menghukumnya dengan menurunkannya dari surga untuk mengawasi seorang manusia. Tentu saja, ia diberi wujud manusia oleh sang malaikat senior untuk mempermudah Kagami-kun bekerja" jelas Kuroko dengan tatapan sedatar triplek. Seakan seluruh dari perkataannya adalah sebuah sindiran yang ditunjukkan ke sang malaikat

"lalu, karena **kasihan **. Aku juga memasukkannya ke SMA ini agar memudahkan pekerjaannya. Walau sebenarnya, aku agak **tidak rela**—"

"—Tapi, aku cukup puas juga, memberikan tugas mengawasi Aomine-kun" tambah Chihiro dengan penekanan kata 'kasihan' dan 'tidak rela' tentu saja ia juga memasang wajah super datar seperti adiknya.

"oh.." Baiklah, aku mengakui jika aku merasa terkejut melihat seorang malaikat sebodoh ini. Eh, tunggu! Malaikat senior? reinkarnasi?

"Kuroko, Chihiro-san, kenapa kalian bercerita seolah-olah ini adalah hal yang wajar?" kini aku tersadar akan sesuatu. selain bisa melihat eksitensiku sebagai hantu, Kuroko dan Mayuzumi juga bisa berkomunikasi denganku. Terlebih lagi Mayuzumi yang dengan mudah memerintah seorang malaikat seperti Kagami.

"karena hal ini memang wajar bagi kami."

"dan tidak ada yang perlu kau ketahui dari kami berdua." Jelas Mayuzumi, walau sejujurnya membuatku sangat merasa curiga. Mayuzumi segera melihat jam tangannya sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari kursinya

"Tetsuya, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." Mayuzumi melirik Kagami dengan tatapan sedingin es "dan kau, kuharap kau tidak banyak protes dengan mandat yang diberikan padamu" yang otomatis membuat Kagami menegang kaget dengan aura mengerikan yang dikeluarkan oleh sang guru Uks

"Oh, aku lupa satu hal. Nijimura-kun, Kuharap kau segera bertindak atau Jiwamu benar-benar hilang dari dunia ini." Ia segera melenggang pergi dari ruang uks, diikuti Kuroko dan Kagami yang terlihat lemas dengan perkataan Mayuzumi

Meninggalkanku seorang diri

Seperti butiran debu

"_aku tanpamu, butiran debu~"_

"hoy, Author sableng, aku gak segitunya kale" Aku menatap Author yang sedang tertawa nista dari balik layar ajaibnya.

Ah, lupakan. Lebih baik memikirkan perkataan Mayuzumi sebelumnya."Bicara memang mudah, tapi apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamku sendiri

.

.

.

.

-skip time-

.

.

.

* * *

**-normal pov-**

* * *

"Tetsuya, aku tidak suka melihat seseorang mengacuhkanku ketika aku sedang berbicara. Terlebih jika itu adalah kau." seorang pemuda bersurai merah menyala. Akashi Seijuurou, memandang kesal –dibalik wajah sok jaim miliknya- kearah Kuroko yang tengah melamun. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi disaat ia bersama kuroko.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk berdua didalam kelas yang sudah bubar beberapa saat yang lalu. Sangat jarang ia mendapatkan waktu kosong untuk bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Dan kini, Tetsuya-nya mengacuhkannya. Hey, siapapun pasti kesal bukan?

"ah. maafkan aku, Akashi-kun."

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan hingga mengacuhkanku?"

"tanpa kujawab pun, kau sudah dapat menebaknya."

Akashi menghela nafasnya, kekasihnya saat ini memang mudah sekali menghawatirkan orang lain. Ia tahu jika kekasihya dapat melihat arwah, tidak seperti dirinya dan para anggota kisedai lainnya. "Jika yang kau maksud adalah Nijimura-senpai, aku yakin jiwanya tidak tenang saat i—"

"tapi, **arwahnya **memang tidak tenang, Akashi-kun" jelas Kuroko memotong perkataan Akashi. Ia menatap intens kearah manik dwi-warna milik Akashi, "ini menyangkut Haizaki-kun juga"

Diam sejenak, Akashi mencoba mencerna perkataan dari Kuroko. Memang tidak sampai satu menit untuk mencerna perkataan sang kekasih, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat seorang Akashi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kalian mencoba membantunya?"

"ya, setidaknya itu yang ingin kulakukan."

Memijit keningnya pegal dan menghela nafas kembali "dengar, Tetsuya. Mungkin aku memang tidak bisa melihat hantu, terlebih lagi arwah Nijimura-san. Tapi, setidaknya bisakah kau sedikit mengandalkanku?"

"tapi—"

"Tetsuya, perkataanku adalah?"

"absolut"

"lalu jawabanmu?"

Kini berganti Kuroko yang menghela nafasnya "tentu, Akashi-kun."

"bagus." Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mencium kening sang bayangan Teikou tersebut, "Aku akan menjagamu"

"tentu, Akashi-kun."

* * *

"_**semua yang kulakukan karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka seperti dulu"**_

* * *

_**Tanggal x2, bulan xx, tahun 20xx**_

_**Ternyata benar, Haizaki-kun lah yang membuat Arwah Nijimura-senpai terjebak akan ketidak-pastian. Aku sedikit heran dengan rencana yang dipikirkan nii-chan. Akashi-kun juga ingin membantuku, namun aku tidak ingin merepotkannya.**_

_**Dan, berharap saja bila besok, kagami-kun masih bisa berjalan**_

_**Ah, hari ini aku membeli dua paket foto special 'live' AoKaga dari Momoi-san~**_

_**.**_

* * *

-**in other side-**

* * *

**.**

"Tumben sekali kau tidak segera membawanya ketempat Reinkarnasi, Mayuzumi-kun." Tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat berusia dua puluhan kearah Mayuzumi yang kini sedang membeli sekaleng kopi dari Vending Machine. Ia mengenakan setelan kemeja guru sama seperti Mayuzumi, wajahnya tenang dan tampak muda. Berbeda dengan Mayuzumi yang hanyalah seorang guru UKS, ia tidak memakai jas dokter seperti Mayuzumi

"hn?"

"aku tahu kau berpura-pura tidak tahu, Mayuzumi-kun" ucap sang pemuda, "kau sepertinya sudah terlalu mendalami peranmu sebagai manusia. Lemah dengan perasaanmu sendiri." Cibirnya yang diketahui bernama Himuro Tatsuya

"oh ya?" Mayuzumi bertanya, wajah datarnya kini memancarkan hawa keseriusan, "kau sendiri juga terlalu mendalaminya, bukan?"

"hn. Setidaknya aku masih menjalankan tugasku dengan baik, tidak sepertimu ataupun adikmu itu."

"tolong jangan membawa-bawa masalahku dan tetsuya ketika tengah berbicara"

"maaf-maaf." Himuro tersenyum tipis, "jangan lupa, kalian berdua masih memiliki tugas yang sama sepertiku."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**-OMAKE 1-**

**.**

**.**

"mereka pergi…" gumam Nijimura seorang diri, ia melirik kearah Haizaki yang masih tertidur dengan tenang diatas kasurnya. Melihat keadaan sang adik kelas, terkadang membuat ia sedikit simpati

"…N..iji..mura..-san…"

"hiks… m..aafkan…aku.." setetes airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya

Kedua bola mata Nijimura membesar, terkejut mendengar gumaman Haizaki yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Sebenarnya… ada apa ini?

'**Seperti ada pecahan puzzle yang masih hilang dalam sekelebat ingatannya.'**

.

.

.

**-Omake 2-**

**.**

**.**

"Yo! Kagami!" seru Aomine sambil meremas pantat seksi Kagami secara tiba-tiba. Sontak, membuat sang korban –yang sendari tadi sedang latihan- merinding disko

"Grrr! Jangan sentuh tubuhku, AHO!"

"tapi kau beserta tubuhmu memang milikku, cantik~" bisik Aomine dengan senyuman yang 'sangat MESUM', "one on one?"

"Ti-tidaaak!"

(bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi pada mereka setelah ini)

"fufufu~ Tetsu-kun, Alex-san dan Riko-san pasti akan memujiku!" gumam gadis bersurai pink –Momoi- yang sendari tadi terus memotret adegan 'AoKaga' dari balik pintu Gym. Tak lupa darah segar yang keluar dari hidungnya

Dasar fujoshi... (Momoi : lu juga fujo thor! Eqa : hehehe)

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yup! Chapter 3 update! Maaf ya kelamaan~ dan thanks for read~

Makasih yaa yang ripiu~ maaf ndak bisa balas satu persatu karena Eqa mengetik dari hp *susah banget buat publish.

**thanks to : Apya Hanku, ShilaFantasy, Caramel JY, Raicho19, Shoujo Record, Cloud the First Tsurugi**

Chapter selanjutnya akan berfokus pada Mayu nii-chan~

Ripiu lagi yaa~ syalalala goes on!


End file.
